Eco-friendly vehicles such as electric vehicles (EVs) or plug-in hybrid electric vehicles (PHEVs) use electric vehicle supply equipment (EVSE) installed in a charging station to charge a battery thereof.
For interaction between EVs and the EVSE, various standards have been actively established. Charging standards for an EV may be broadly classified into a charging system, a charging interface, a communication protocol, etc.
However, the standards are differently adopted according to countries or automobile companies, and therefore a charging device, a battery pack, a battery management system (BMS), and the like for an EV have to be developed and designed depending on the different standards. Accordingly, there are problems in that costs and time needed to develop the device for charging an EV are increased.